


Tickling and Tears

by larsa7



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsa7/pseuds/larsa7
Summary: Hanasaki teaches Kobayashi about different ways people can touch each other.





	Tickling and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored and decided to write whatever would come in mind. Well, this story happened. I don't publish everything I make that way but this one is good enough to be put out.

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No way."

"You should make this easier!"

"I don't want to. This was your idea."

"Kobayashi..."

Kobayashi stared at his frustrated friend who was scratching the back of his head. Hanasaki was holding a shirt with a picture of an ape with a banana. The text read, "Why so sad when you could go BANANAZ?!"

"Buying clothes with you is the worst. Noro knew what she was doing when she said she wasn't going to help me," Hanasaki grumbled. Kobayashi yawned and checked out the time. He clicked his tongue after that.

"It's time to eat."

"Not yet."

"Food."

"Kobayashi..."

"Now." Hanasaki sighed.

"Yeah... I'll give up on this futile act of buying garments for you... Let's just go grab some grub." Kobayashi's eyes twinkled and that made Hanasaki forget his annoyance.

They went to a fast food restraurant. Kobayashi was dead set on getting his precious burger and Hanasaki was tired of fighting against him.

"Are you hungry?" Kobayashi asked.

"Not too much but I can eat already," Hanasaki answered. Kobayashi tilted his head.

"You don't have to come here with me. I'm no danger to others anymore, really." The boy meant it. His shield was almost completely gone.

"There's no way I'm letting you eat alone... You've had enough lonely lunches for a lifetime," Hanasaki told and smiled at Kobayashi.

"You're nuisance," Kobayashi whispered. Luckily, Hanasaki didn't seem to hear that. _It's not like I really mean it._

They ate in silence. Kobayashi was never too much of a talker while eating and Hanasaki preferred to be left in his own thoughts.

* * *

"What now?" Kobayashi asked when they were outside. Hanasaki pondered for a while.

"Are you, by any chance... ticklish?"

"Huh?" Kobayashi didn't understand the word. He frowned and was sure that Hanasaki had some sort of stupid idea waiting for him...

"Stop! I said stop it!"

"Nooo way, you love this!" Hanasaki laughed while continuing torturing his friend. He had been waiting for a good moment to assault Kobayashi. Why not after eating when the younger boy naturally grew drowsier?

"Sto-o-p, haha! Hehehe! You... you suck!" Kobayashi screamed when trying to calm himself down, failing. It felt too good and he hated himself for _wanting_ it.

"Ookay, I'll stop, I'll stop," Hanasaki said and removed his hands from poor Kobayashi who fell down, panting.

"Never... don't... ever... do... that... again..." Kobayashi gasped. He felt light-headed and was trying to calm down. At least they were in a back street where people weren't noticing them.

"Kobayashi... are you alright?" Hanasaki asked. He reached out for Kobayashi who slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Kobayashi snarled, regretting his tone when Hanasaki stepped away from him.

"Sorry." Kobayashi didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet, hurrying away. He heard Hanasaki coming after him.

* * *

"Kobayashi, I guess I'm going home now," Hanasaki told the younger boy as they were near the office. Kobayashi noticed that something was wrong.

"You... don't smile like you're happy."

"Kobayashi... when did you learn to tell the difference between my smiles?" Hanasaki asked, astounded. Kobayashi shrugged; everything just happened naturally when it came to understanding Hanasaki. _You touching me... that's the one thing I don't understand._

"Come to the roof," Kobayashi said, narrowing his eyes. He didn't want Hanasaki to go home when looking that weird. Hanasaki seemed to think of it but nodded in the end.

* * *

"You should sleep," Hanasaki suggested when Kobayashi yawned and stretched. Kobayashi shook his head and looked at the sky.

"I like this place."

"You do?"

"It has my home... and it has sky so close," Kobayashi mumbled, reaching his hand up towards the stars. Hanasaki gulped and tore his eyes away.

"I see." Kobayashi wanted to do something to get Hanasaki back to normal. So, he touched Hanasaki's hand.

"Kobayashi?"

"Open your hand," Kobayashi told him. Hanasaki did that and the other boy placed their palms against each other.

"Why do you have to have bigger hands than me?" Kobayashi complained.

"I'm older than you. It'd be weird if I had smaller hands than you, being that I'm also taller than you," Hanasaki answered.

"Could _I_ tickle _you_ if I had bigger hands?" Kobayashi wondered aloud. Hanasaki wasn't too sure what to answer so he just chuckled.

"Oh, you don't have to have big hands to tickle someone, Kobayashi," Hanasaki answered, trying to contain his bubbling laughter. Kobayashi clicked his tongue. _Now he's just fooling with me again._

"What... oh, stop, plee-a-se! I'm... hahahaha... beg-hehe... begging you, Kobayashi!" Hanasaki laughed and wriggled when Kobayashi used his fingers to pay him back for earlier.

"You asked for this! You've been getting on my nerves today!" Kobayashi shouted and tried to not let himself be too happy with the situation. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, however, as Hanasaki squirmed and giggled under his hands. _I could get used to this._

Finally, the albino boy let his friend go. Hanasaki panted and held his stomach, trying to gather his bearings.

"Kobayashi... thanks, I needed that," he said after calming down. Kobayashi snorted and looked at the stars again.

"My parents..."

"Huh? What about them?"

"Are they there...?" Kobayashi asked in a small voice and turned his face towards Hanasaki. "Do you think... they watch over me or something...?" he continued, his mouth twisting and his eyes filling with tears.

"Kobayashi, come here," Hanasaki whispered and opened his arms. Kobayashi let out an audible single sob before burying his head into Hanasaki's chest. He hated himself for ruining the mood but couldn't help it. It wasn't the first time he'd been thinking about his mother and father. It wasn't the first time he'd been crying after them. _But... this is the first time... someone actually cares about my pain... like this._

"They are not so much there than in _here,_ " Hanasaki said and pushed Kobayashi away from his chest. Kobayashi was going to move away completely but Hanasaki placed his hand over the other's heart.

"Huh?"

"They're inside your heart which means you'll remember them. You'll remember everything they taught you, for better or worse. That's what it means to feel they're watching over you... I think like that about my dead parents, anyway," Hanasaki explained and hugged Kobayashi tightly.

"Hanasaki... Hanasaki... _Don't..._ " Kobayashi wailed.

"Don't what?"

"Don't be so kind... I'll get used to it," Kobayashi sobbed. _When did you start to mean the world to me?_

"I could never be bad to you and you know that," Hanasaki replied, petting Kobayashi's hair. "I won't start ignoring your feelings, even if you ask me to do so yourself."

"It's enough now..." Kobayashi told his friend, moving away from the embrace. Hanasaki looked at him, worried.

"Can you sleep?"

"Yeah... you can go home, already," Kobayashi said, stepping towards his cart. Hanasaki grabbed his hand.

"No. I mean, I won't go home before you've fallen asleep. Is that okay?" Hanasaki asked. Kobayashi sighed.

"Do what you want."

* * *

Hanasaki sat on the ground beside Kobayashi and stared at his friend.

"Weird. You're weird. I can't sleep like this," Kobayashi complained and pulled his hood over his head. Hanasaki smiled at him.

"You look so lovely." Kobayashi blushed.

"I thought you wanted to help me calm down. This isn't helping," he muttered and closed his eyes. It felt like his ears were burning alongside his face.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do... Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"No."

"Why not? It would help you fall asleep!"

"Shut up. I'll sleep when you just close your big mouth," Kobayashi groaned and turned away from Hanasaki. It wasn't the way he usually slept but he just wanted to rest at that point. The boy jumped and sat up when he felt Hanasaki touching him.

"What?! Seriously, let me rest...!" Kobayashi started but was stopped abruptly by Hanasaki's lips. He didn't know how long it lasted but he didn't care. Kobayashi couldn't stop himself from grabbing and twisting Hanasaki's hair. _You feel so nice._ He felt very tired and warm after Hanasaki finally let go.

"Are you sleepy now?"

"Sure," Kobayashi mumbled. It was really easy to fall asleep after that.

* * *

Kobayashi woke up to see Hanasaki sprawled on the bench next to him. Hanasaki looked very uncomfortable with half of his body laying on the ground. Kobayashi sighed.

"That fool. He was supposed to go home. Well, I don't care if he starts hurting or something. I don't." Hanasaki blinked and yawned, starting to stretch himself.

"Ow!"

"Your fault. You shouldn't have slept here, idiot."

"I just didn't want to leave you," Hanasaki said, wincing while moving out of the Ferris wheel cart. "My back's killing me..." Kobayashi clicked his tongue.

"Thanks."

"Huh? Did you just tell me you're grateful?" Hanasaki inquired, his eyes shining and his mouth turning into a grin.

"Yeah." When Kobayashi tried to move to the elevator, Hanasaki stepped in front of him.

"What?"

"I just... wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I kissed you last night. I was being too selfish there, I'm really sorry," Hanasaki explained. He looked at the ground, clenching his fists.

"It wasn't something I hated. Actually... come here," Kobayashi commanded. Hanasaki tilted his head but stepped towards Kobayashi.

"Down." Hanasaki sat down, smiling and humming.

"What?"

"I'm playing a dog here," Hanasaki said, beaming with happiness. Kobayashi really didn't know what to do with his friend.

"That wasn't what I meant," Kobayashi said, blushing. He crouched and stared at Hanasaki. _You idiot, making me like this._ Then, he pushed his lips against Hanasaki's. At some point, Kobayashi noticed they had fallen down and he was on top of Hanasaki, still moving his lips against the other's. He was glad nobody was around to hear the small voices they made.

"Kobayashi..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think... we could continue this?"

"Yeah, sure. But..."

"But?"

"Later. It's breakfast time."


End file.
